Two different moans
by RIProductions
Summary: First Krazy fanfiction ever! Kristoph and Franziska spent the day together, while Kavier and Vongole have a little bit of fun themselves.


**/Disclaimer: This story is written for a contest on deviantART, practising writing-skills and to amuse other people by letting them read it. We, RIProductions, do not own the Ace Attorney characters (even though we want to) since they're from CAPCOM. The only thing we own, are these stories (and maybe the shipping Krazy). M-rated thanks to a sex-scene.  
**

Vongole barked at her boss, Kristoph Gavin, who had been walking around the house for half an hour already. "What is it, Vongole?" he asked. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" _Sure.. Busy with walking around the house and waiting for the blue woman to show up._ Vongole thought, she walked to her boss and stroke with her head against his leg. "You're not a cat, are you?" Kristoph said with a small smile. Vongole growled, clearly not liking the reverence with a cat. "Okay, okay." He said, raising his hands in surrender. "You know.. I'll bring you to Klavier. Then you can scare him again." Wagging her tail, Vongole nodded… As far as dogs can do that. _Annoying and scaring the blond star, priority number one._ "Come then." Kristoph already stood in the hallway, her line in his right hand.

Less than 10 minutes later, they found themselves in front of the house of Klavier Gavin, 'Blond Star', lead singer of the Gavinners and prosecutor. Kristoph rang the bell, and the door was opened in less than a minute, which was quite surprising given the size of the house. "Ah, Brüder." Klavier said, only dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. "What are you doing here with your…" At the sight of Vongole, he became pale. "No.. Not again." "Vongole will be staying with you today, Klavier." Kristoph said, a small smile teasing his lips. "B-But!" Klavier started, to be rudely interrupted by the dog he feared. _No buts, blond star, I'll be staying her to scare you no matter what._ she thought, while barking and showing her teeth. "Have fun." Was all that Kristoph said before turning around and getting back to his car, leaving his brother and dog alone. It would be a wonderful day for Vongole.. And a horrible one for Klavier.

Driving back home, Kristoph found himself singing along with the song on the radio.

"_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_"

He sang softly, his voice could be compared with his brothers while singing. Yet, he had never even thought about being a rock star, the courtroom had been his passion all along. And there, it had been where he had met the love of his life.

"_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_"

Without Kristoph noticing, he had skipped the chorus of the song. Thinking about his girlfriend left him with a blank mind more often. Franziska von Karma, that was her name. He didn't remember how they even ended up together, but at least it had started with a simple case. Facing each other in the courtroom, no end was reached though. They couldn't find an answer, since the defense and prosecution had been a 'perfect' match. It had been ended after three days, and they had both been replaced with other lawyers.

Not even two weeks later, they had started dating. God knows why.. They just seemed to belong together. Even their bodies had fit together perfectly, which he had noticed the first time they had been together at night for a little 'fun'. Oh, and fun it indeed had been. Pure passion, some would call it. And it hadn't cooled down ever since. Next week, they would have been dating for 3 months.

Kristoph took a right turn towards his house, he had to hurry up if he still wanted to be there when she showed up. And indeed, when he stopped his car and got out of it, she wasn't there yet. It wasn't surprising, since it was five more minutes until the appointed time. She had never been late, and the same goes for being early. Okay, she did manage to get inside his office sometimes during the day, but then it hadn't been an appointment so she could do as she pleased. He walked towards his door and opened it, stepping inside and glancing through the hallway. His wooden floor was polished until it was shining, the big windows had been washed and everything was in place. _Perfect._ he thought, taking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet. His suit matched with his eyes as always, being blue. He walked to his living room, compared to his hallway it was quite dark. There was one big window with a door of glass next to it, leading to the large garden, and two smaller ones that provided the kitchen of enough light during the day. The interior matched his taste, which was quite the same as Franziska's and they often were just looking into ways to make it match even better. While Kristoph sat down on the couch, he got a book and opened it. 'Case 39' had always been a favourite book of his, and he was re-reading it for the 20th time, or so it felt. He had seen the movie as well, but had not really like it. The book captured the whole story better.

The bell rung, waking him from his thoughts and book. He stood up, closing the book and placing it on the table, before walking to the door and opening it. "Being captured by a book as always, fool?" Franziska von Karma asked, standing in front of his door with her blue hair styled perfectly. "But of course, dear." He answered, stepping aside to let her enter. "Thanks." A little smiled played on her face while she said that, and then she entered his house. Together they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She rested her head on his right shoulder. "So.. How was your week, Kristoph?" she asked, since they hadn't seen each other in a whole week. "Quiet, and a bit lonely." He said, pulling her a bit closer with an arm that he placed around her waist. "I missed your presence." "Fool." She said, but the smile on her face told him that she had felt the same. "Then, how can I make it up to you?" "Make it up to me?" Kristoph asked, as he cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?" Then he captured the look in her eyes, and got what kind of game she was playing. "Oh. Yes, make it up to me." He nodded. "You indeed need to do that, my love." He leaned down to her and kisses her, his lips meeting other lips that were very willing. They both slipped their tongues in the others mouth, exploring the inside in a kiss full of passion. This continued until they were both out of breath, and while they broke apart the look in their eyes was a mixture of passion, love and lust. "Let's go upstairs." Kristoph said, releasing her waist. Franziska only nodded and together they got up to the second floor and into his bedroom. The walls were a dark beige color, and the carpet was of an unnamable color. It wasn't really brown even though it looked a lot like it, at least it matched.

After closing the door and curtains, they started kissing again. But now they were standing, instead of sitting. Pressing close against his body, Franziska shove her gloved hands underneath the jacket of his suit and the shirt he wore underneath. The kissing slowly changed from just passionate, into needed. A week had been quite long for the both of them. Franziska got her hands from underneath his shirt again, and managed to put her gloves off without bothering Kristoph too much. She just threw them on the ground some feet behind him. She deepened the kiss by placing her hands in his neck and pulling him a bit down. He caressed her back with a hand, which he quickly placed on her butt. Normally he would have waited until she had ordered him to squeeze, but today he didn't want to tease her that much so he did it already. She let him know she likes it by pushing her breasts against his chest a bit more than she already did. It took quite some of Kristoph's willpower to not just throw her down on the bed and fuck her already. He knew she wouldn't mind, but their sex had always been sweet and he didn't want to change that, since he knew the waiting was all worth it.

The floor was changed for the bed after a while, Kristoph lying on top of Franziska while supporting himself with his two upper arms just above her head. Her mouth was left when Kristoph slowly kissed down her neck. His jacket and shirt had already been gotten rid of while they switched, so he was bare-chested. While Franziska worked on getting her cravat off, Kristoph already started on the buttons of her jacket. By now he knew how to do that in the quickest, so they both finished at the same time. Franziska threw the cravat on the ground, and then raised her arms in such a way that Kristoph could pull the jacket off, which he did. They joined in a kiss once again, while he got to her back and unclipped her bra. Her breasts were released and her erected nipples teased his chest. He kissed down again, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her mouth, down her neck and to her right nipple. There he circled around the nipple with his tongue and then sucked on it. His hand massaged her other breast. A soft and arousing moan escaped Franziska's lips while he switched and repeated the process with her other breast. Franziska pulled his up and kissed him, while her quick fingers unleashed his belt which joined the other pieces of clothing. His pants followed not soon after, leaving Kristoph only in his black boxers. Now it was Kristoph's turn, and he left Franziska in nothing more than her panties. But both the boxers and the panties were gone soon, leaving the two lovers completely naked in the king-sized bed.

Kristoph settled himself in between her legs, his head at her vagina. There the real work began. He first let his tongue run a small round around her vagina, and then licked it softly. Franziska let out a happy moan, her eyes closed and her head on the pillow. Now he just licked normally, over and over again in just the way he knew she liked it. Franziska's moaning increased with every lick, and she really lost it when his tongue entered her. She pinched her own nipples, moaning his name. "Kristoph ~." Kristoph rubbed her clitoris with his finger while he continued going in and out of her with his tongue. After some time, Franziska had her release. Panting slightly, she pulled him up and onto his back. His hard erection stared her right in the face while she lowered her head to it. She started by licking the top, but soon took the head in her mouth. Kristoph moaned softly as she licked the top again, and then the side.. tracing down and swallowing a lot of his cock. She gave him a nice blowjob, swallowing his cum when he had his climax. She licked the rest of his cock and then lied down next to him. They lied there in silence for some minutes, while Kristoph caught his breath again.

Then, he reached to the nightstand next to him and got out a packed condom. He quickly and skillfully **un**packed it and put it on, his erection had hardened again thanks to the sight of his beloved. He positioned himself on top of her again, and she pulled his close and locked his lips in yet another kiss. It was soon enough that he entered her, slowly and caring. He tried not to hurt her, since he had already did that once. And that was just because he took her virginity, but in the end she totally hadn't mind that she was hurt just a little bit. Franziska moaned happily at him entering her, she definitely had missed him. Kristoph retreated until he was almost out of her vagina, and then trusted back in. After not much time, they both had created a rhythm in which they moved in perfect harmony with each other. Their moans increased in volume, probably distracting the neighbors, and their breath became louder as well. And they climaxed together as well, shouting out the name of the other in pure bliss. Kristoph fell down in her arms, and when he had covered them with his blankets.. They fell asleep together, having nice and sweet dreams full of peace. They felt significant, being together like that. Significant, important and most of all, loved.

Meanwhile, even Klavier had had some fun. Well… Fun? "V-Vongole.. Stop ~" he moaned at the dog that was licking his cock. _No! I won't let you stop moaning in pain by my touch!_ Vongole thought, growling at him. _I came here for one single reason, annoying and scaring you, so that is what I will do. No matter what!_

Clearly.. The dog or didn't knew, or couldn't hear the difference of a moan of pain.. And one of pleasure. How wonderful is life, hm? Especially if there is someone who loves you right there, next to you. To love you, to take care for you and to be with you forever.

**/ Please review to give us advise, to motivate us or to give us ideas !**

**/Disclaimer: These one-shots are written just for practising writing-skills and to amuse other people by letting them read them. We, RIProductions, do not own the Ace Attorney characters (even though we want to) since they're from CAPCOM. The only thing we own, are these stories (and maybe the shipping Krazy)**

**/ Please review to give us advise, to motivate us or to give us ideas !**


End file.
